


Tease

by Corseted (anroisin)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anroisin/pseuds/Corseted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy birthday, Kakashi-sensei. Originally published on September 15, 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

For the first time in a long while, Kakashi doesn’t have to work on his birthday. Sasuke lets him sleep until quarter past eleven, then wakes him with a slim hand on his cock and teeth against his neck. Kakashi is too horny and not awake enough to come up with a scene on the fly, so he flips Sasuke onto his stomach, pulls his ass into the air, and spanks him with one hand while lubricating him with the other.

“You little slut,” he growls, not without affection. Sasuke turns his head so that he can look up with one dark eye and sighs deeply, pushing back against Kakashi’s hands.

“Please grant me the pleasure of being fucked with your huge cock, Master,” Sasuke replies, mouth turning up in a smirk. Kakashi hits him again, harder, and watches those dark eyes flutter shut, plush lips parted around a moan. Sasuke likes pain. Kakashi likes the look of bruises and welts on his milk-white skin, almost as much as he likes the way Sasuke squirms under him and arches for more.

The sex is quick--they have the whole day for slow and tender. For now, he focuses on burying his dick in Sasuke’s clenching heat, clawing down his back and yanking his head up to hear his cries go thin with a mix of pleasure and pain. He’s gripping Sasuke’s hair with one hand and hip with the other when he comes, back bowed and teeth gritted, hissing.

Sasuke whimpers when he pulls out, cock still swollen and dripping. He holds himself up for a minute while Kakashi flops over onto his back, humping the air in a futile effort to reach orgasm, hands fisted hard in the sheets. His hair is damp and strands of it stick to his flushed cheeks.

Kakashi reaches up to brush them behind his ear. “Don’t give me that, you little masochist. I did warn you I was going to make you suffer today.”

“I know I’m not allowed to come without permission. I didn’t ask, did I?” Hips stilled, Sasuke rolls over and nestles himself under Kakashi’s arm, a hand on his chest. His erection burns against Kakashi’s thigh, but he doesn’t thrust. “I’m just so fucking turned on.”

“I was going to reward you tonight if you behaved yourself,” Kakashi muses, sifting his hand through Sasuke’s silky hair. “But if you keep mouthing off, I’ll have to punish you instead. Which is too bad--I like feeling you come on my cock.”

Sasuke wriggles a little, but he’s cooled down enough by now the slick rub against Kakashi’s thigh won’t get him off. He changes the angle of his head, and just like that, Kakashi is looking through thick lashes into wide, doe-like pools of tender submission.

...Damn. He should cut back on the romance novels.

“I can be good,” Sasuke murmurs, circling Kakashi’s nipple with the pads of his fingers. It feels nice, and he lets out a little sigh, but it’s too soon for him get hard again.

So he smacks Sasuke’s ass one more time, relishing in the pleasure that twists his delicate features. “Start by taking your meds and walking the dog. Mush.”

Sasuke snorts, but obeys, pushing himself off the bed. His cock juts prettily, dark and wet against his pale stomach; Kakashi props himself up on his elbows to lounge and enjoy the view as Sasuke moves around their bedroom, picking up clothes and holding them out for approval.

Commando, he thinks, and shakes his head for every pair of boxers Sasuke holds up until he gets the picture, cheeks reddening. Then he tries a pair of loose sweats, which Kakashi responds to with a mere raising of an eyebrow, and his cock jerks when Kakashi gives his tightest pair of jeans a thumbs-up.

The seam will rub maddeningly as Sasuke moves, and the tight fabric will leave nothing to the imagination if anyone happens to cross paths with him. It’s not likely--they live in a sleepy little suburb, their nearest neighbor half a mile away and the streets bordered by forest--but the possibility is what makes it hot.

A soft blue t-shirt is given the okay and he pulls it over his head, mussing his hair and making him look even more sexed up than he already did. Sasuke trembles as he steps into the jeans, humiliated but fiercely erect, still on the good side of bad.

“Let me help you. You’re shaking,” Kakashi murmurs, and gets up off the bed. Sasuke’s hands still and he waits obediently, the pants around his knees. From here, Kakashi can look down at him, which makes him feel short and a little vulnerable.

And vulnerable is exactly how Kakashi wants him.

He pulls the jeans up to Sasuke’s hips and delicately, gently tucks in his swollen cock. Sasuke shudders and his head falls forward, resting against Kakashi’s chest; Kakashi takes significant pleasure in the fact that carefully making sure the teeth of the zipper don’t catch on tender skin gives him an excuse to tease Sasuke to the edge of orgasm. Two birds with one stone.

It doesn’t take long.

“Please stop before I come,” Sasuke chokes, fist catching in Kakashi’s shirt. It’s part of his rules that he isn’t allowed to beg without permission, either, although it’s not one either of them usually pays much attention to. The fact that he’s obeying it means he really is trying to be good, so Kakashi rewards him by withdrawing his hands and circling behind him to give him a hug that won’t put pressure on his dick.

“That’s my boy,” he murmurs, kissing the side of Sasuke’s neck, just above the sterling silver collar. He’s only officially been Sasuke’s master for a few months--the locked, permanent symbol of ownership still has enough newness to make him giddy every time he looks at it.

Sasuke leans back against the embrace, his hands over Kakashi’s. He turns his head to the side and pauses, waiting. Kakashi gives him the kiss, soft and close-mouthed and lingering.

He smiles into it when Sasuke yelps against his mouth, hips bucking into the pressure of Kakashi squeezing his crotch.

“I want these soaked by the time you get home,” Kakashi whispers, putting his mouth to the shell of Sasuke’s ear. “Edge yourself twice on your walk. And if you orgasm without permission, I’m putting you in the corner for an hour.”

“Yes, Master.” His voice is hot and thick with desire, and his head is down, eyes directed at the floor. Obedient and fragile and hellishly turned on.

“Go on, little slut,” Kakashi prompts. Sasuke nods and leaves the bedroom, moving gingerly, legs quivering.

The image of him pausing to rub his aching cock through his jeans, hot and shaking and frustrated, has Kakashi swelling to half-hardness.

He has time to jack off and recover before Sasuke gets home. Then he’ll bend his sweet little slut over the kitchen counter and fuck him until he screams.

_It’s my birthday,_ he thinks to himself, wrapping his hand around his dick and stroking slowly, thinking of Sasuke begging under him. _I can do whatever I want._


End file.
